


In the Darkness of the Night, Such a Mess.

by JacksWild



Series: The Game of Pleasure. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, Watersports, pain pleasure, pisskink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another deal, a dark room, and pleasure to be had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkness of the Night, Such a Mess.

Harry had considered obliviating the man on a regular basis. It had been almost four weeks, since that freak incident where he officially lost his bloody mind. Four weeks since he had touched the other professor in a manner befitting a bar whore. Four weeks since he had bathed in the pristine, golden liquid that had come from that gorgeous, heavy cock. 

It had been four weeks of successfully avoiding Severus Snape; in the passageways, in his office, in the great hall, in the courtyards, in the whole of England. 

And it had been four weeks since he had, had a decent nights sleep. He had woken up every night, to even more and more disturbing dreams of urine and Snape. He had walked the grounds of Hogwarts more in the last month, than he had in the time he had been a student. He had happened upon more and more baths and loos than he had even thought existed in this castle, and he was close to his wits end. 

He slowly walked the corridor, as silent as was befitting the man that was etched in his mind, his fingers softly gliding across the surface of the stone edifice. He was bone tired, and so happy that Yule hols were all but upon them. He would get a reprieve from the castle, from the students, from the ever-increasing need to sink into the earth when Snape was near. 

He had already talked to Kreacher about his cabin, in having it prepared in enough time so that he could floo directly home after the last feast. He couldn’t wait for the silence and the utter aloneness of being able to masturbate in his own dwelling. He turned the corner in the corridor, and found himself in the same passage as the very man who he was escaping from within his dreams. 

“Prof-Professor.” He mumbled, unable to meet the other man in the eyes. Not sure whether the inability was from fear or something more akin to the vulnerability that this man was able to see through Harry’s pretense on more than one occasion. 

“Stuttering now? Where did that a famed Gryffindor courage go?” Snape held himself completely still, and Harry had never felt more out of his depth. 

“It seems I left it in my rooms, I will be leaving posthaste.” He nodded and turned on his heel, making to leave the corridor. 

“Oh, no you do not.” Snape said, and suddenly a hand was on Harry’s shoulder and he was being pulled into a room in a darkened inlet. He was holding his breath and waiting for the tirade that Snape had undoubtedly prepared for just such an occasion. 

“You seem to have been avoiding me, Potter.” He heard the other man say, but in the darkened confines of the room, he was unable to see where the other wizard was. Finding that he didn’t even want to use his wand to light the room, as it would make him an easier target. 

“Avoidance, could be a word; however I think strategically placing myself in other areas, might be a more appropriate statement.” Harry said, rather pleased with his wit.

“Do not waste time on simple wit with me Potter. I have something better in mind for your person.” Harry held his breath and counted the hard beats of his heart, as he heard the tell tale sign of a robe being taken off and buttons sliding through their fabric holes. 

“You- you do?” He asked, unsure just whether or not he was aroused or scared, but sure either way that he was in over his head.

“Oh, I do. You see I seem to recall an offer you so graciously gave me whence last we talked.” Harry could all be feel Snape in his presence. The gentle scent of potions base, and astringent. “Do you remember that offer, Potter?” 

The gentle purring of Snape’s voice was like blood lust; it tingled on his nerves, and swam in his blood, heating his body from the inside, out. 

“I might.” Harry said, unable to stop the gruff nature of his arousal to seep into his voice. 

“That you could offer your services to me, for the exchange of house points, was it?” 

Harry could all but see the smirk riding on those thin lips, and closed his eyes in defeat, he wasn’t sure of much, but he was sure that he wanted this. This, disturbing, but arousing, arrangement that was between them. 

“Yes, sir.” He said, allowing that he figured Snape to be a man of authority in intimate situations. 

“Oh, ‘Sir’… how I very much like to hear that from your soft mouth.” 

Suddenly Snape was on him, everywhere it seemed, all at once. He was covered in the heat that was radiating off of the other man. His body overwhelmed in the subtle hint of musk that was like a drug to his senses. 

“So I found that I have taken some liberties with revoking points to your house, and it seems that you are suddenly almost 40 points beneath my Snakes, how do you think you might earn some of those back, Potter?” Snape asked, his tongue drawing wet lines on Harry’s neck, the shiver that it brought to his body, unable to be masked by pretense. 

“How do you wish me to be of service, Sir?” Harry asked, his cock so hard it could split the seams of his trousers, but alas he wasn’t wearing any.

“I was thinking of this very situation. In light of the points rewarded to your house for your last service to me, I am sure you will agree that your services this time must far and away exceed those rendered last.” Harry could feel the hardness of the other man’s cock against his hip, and he restrained his body from grinding into it, this was after all, a golden opportunity. 

“Might I suggest, a little… internal disposal services, Sir? Something a little more up my alley… something you might find, to your delight?” Harry’s body all but radiated lust. He was shivering with the mere thought of Snape pissing deeply within his arse, and he was sure the other man might be persuaded to comply.

“Oh, really, Potter? And what form would these internal services take?” 

Harry leaned forward, into the embrace of the other man, and whispered near as best he could in his ear. “I was thinking, Sir, that you could make use of my arse.” 

Harry felt more than heard the growl that came from his midnight companion. His body was all but bursting with anticipation. 

“By all means, Potter. Make yourself accessible for this endeavor.” 

Harry needed no further command. He turned and bent over the first object that came into his path, gently riding his robe up his body until his naked arse was out to the other man. Harry could feel his cock, knocking up against a hardened surface, and was sure that the pain and pleasure of this rendezvous would bring him well into completion. 

“Ready, Sir.”

He felt Snape come up to him, and hear the intake of breath when he other man met no resistance between his hands and hot flesh. He exulted in the touch, and keened at the feeling of nails sliding along his tinder arse cheeks. 

“A bit needy for this, Potter?” Snape said, but his voice belied his arousal. “How about we talk payment, before proceeding. I am sure that this is worth all the points that would bring your beloved lions to tie with my house, but to exceed us might take more… just how much are you willing to put on offer?” 

Harry sighed… and internally screamed as he asked aloud, “What were you thinking, Sir?” 

The gentle laugh was almost his undoing, so far from what he had expected of a response, that he was sure that this had slipped from a reality, into that of dream territory. “Oh, I think we might find something to do, between now and next week, before hols. Don’t you agree, Potter?” Snape asked, but Harry’s response was muted by his moan when a finger slid deeply into his puckered hole. He hadn’t felt the lubrication spell, hadn’t heard it, but was infinitely grateful that he had been prepared. He wasn’t sure how long he would last. 

“Oh, so tight…” Snape growled, as he maneuvered his finger until he found the hot spot, eliciting a scream from Harry. “Oh, a screamer. How I do love to hear a man in pleasure.” Harry heard Snape utter a Ward over the room and a Muffialato. “Don’t want any disturbances, now do we?” He asked, but Harry was too far-gone in the pleasure of the second finger that was working his hole. He had been without for far too long, and he was sure that he wasn’t going to make it very far into this if Snape kept playing with him. 

“Ple-please, sir.” He said, desire rippling through him as he felt the utter vulnerability to the other man. 

“Please what, Potter?” 

“Please… please use me, Sir.” He said, growling as a third finger entered his hole. He was so close, and he was so sure that he wouldn’t be able to hold on. 

“Oh, used you shall be.” Before he could mutter a response, he felt the thick blunt edge of a hot cock at his entrance. “I’ve been needing to urinate all evening, and how much I need to do so, might fill you to the brink, Potter.” And then he was in him. Harry scream was silent as he fought the twin feelings of pain and pleasure, so intense that he came instantly. 

“Oh, tsk tsk…” He heard Snape say, but was unable to care. The hardness that was filling him was overwhelming any urge to play more games. He felt how deep Snapes cock went into him, touching him so deeply that he was afraid he would break, and then he was plunging, hard, being fucked so mercilessly that he was incapable of doing anything but taking it. He heard Snapes breaking point, as much as he felt it. When his arse was suddenly being filled by hot liquid. The burning and the filling, taking him into dangerous territory where he was hard and needing to come again. 

 

Snape didn’t stop, pumping into Harry; literally filling him to the point of pain. “Fuck…, you are such a good little whore…, for me…, aren’t you?” Snape said before bellowing loudly. 

He slammed into Harry one last time, and came. Harry so lost in the feelings of euphoria that he came against the hard surface for a second time in mere minutes, and was unable to move. 

Slowly he felt the cock wither inside of him, before slipping out. He had had a few moments to adjust to the full feeling that tightness in his belly that showed just how deep that golden, hot liquid has gone into him. 

Before he was able to move though, he felt the piss seep out of him, and down his legs. The shame of the moment adding to the arousal, keeping him firmly in place, even going to far as to spread his legs a bit farther to be on better show. 

“Hear my fluids, slowing draining from your fucked hole.” He heard Snape say, before feeling a sweep of a hand against his backside. His body tensed when he felt Snape lean over him again, all of his clothing back in place, and separating him from the skin and heat that he craved. “40 points to Gryffindor, Potter.” Harry felt the man whisper in his ear, and stayed still, shocked to his core at the lust that still coursed through him. 

But before he could form a reply, the door to the room opened and closed and he was left with only himself and the mess that had come spilling from within

**Author's Note:**

> I have needs. Apparently I am needing all this smut. Love me. Leave comments, let me know that I am not alone. I am dying here in my kink shame. *hearts*


End file.
